


Иллюстрации к макси "Немного удачи"

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, aesthetic, fthegoldfinch2020: макси, tumblr collage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Иллюстрации к макси "Немного удачи"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Немного удачи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877248) by [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily). 



[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36Tkm)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36Tkk)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36Tkn)

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36Tko)


End file.
